


oohsehun has uploaded a new video

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Social Media, did sehun out him, junmyeon is a closet gay, sehun is lowkey cute, yehet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: youtuber sehun and junmyeon is like well not famous





	oohsehun has uploaded a new video

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt on twitter: Junmyeon finds out that his best friend from when he was a kid is now a popular youtuber and has even mentioned him in a few videos.

He missed him. Junmyeon missed the time where Sehun and he used to play outside and have fun. Sehun was really a lot like a brother to him. But that had changed. Sehun and Junmyeon grew apart. During college, Sehun would be out partying while Junmyeon studied and Sehun was a dancer and ulzzang while Junmyeon was a writer and hid his face at all costs kind of person. Basically, throughout years, Junmyeon and Sehun grew up and apart until they lost contact with each other. But Junmyeon missed him a lot, Sehun had been his best friend. 

 

**Baekhyun:**

_Hey Jun hyung I found something_

**Junmyeon:**

_Something? Baekhyun this better be good_

**Baekhyun:**

_yeah yeah whatever you remember sehun? I found him_ **  
**

_hes on yt @ oohsehun quite popular_

 

 

So Junmyeon of course looked him up. And to his shock, it was in fact Sehun. Sehun, who had grown up and matured. Junmyeon's closeted gay heart fluttered. He started binge watching Sehun's videos. Actually he might have stayed up all night to watch at least 40 of Sehun's videos. To his utter surprise and astonishment, Sehun mentioned him in quite a few. Talking about how much he missed Junmyeon, Sehun reminisced about their friendship in at least 10 videos that Junmyeon watched. In fact, Sehun had created a whole playlist of videos about Junmyeon. What made Junmyeon laugh though, was how Sehun used Junmyeon's nickname of Suno as the name of the person he had been friends sith. In the comments, people talked about how cute it was and they created hunho. Also, many people had started a search for 'Suho', hoping to find him. Sadly for them, Junmyeon had used junoodles as his yt username. Of course, he subscribed to Sehun's channel and hoped Sehun would see the username. Unfortunately, Sehun is a dumbass and didn't connect the dots and only thought it was another user. 

 

_oohsehun has uploaded a new video: I Miss You Suho_

 

So apparently Sehun was having one if his sappy, sentimental moments. Junmyeon watched the video. Sehun was once again reminiscing but shockingly, he also mentioned he had a crush on Junmyeon. This piece of information made Junmyeon flustered. He never realized Sehun had liked him. Also, Sehun confessed he had pushed Junmyeon away in an effort to get over his crush. But sadly? or not so sadly, Sehun admitted he had never quite gotten over it. He wished 'Suho' well and that he hoped that he was happy and then the video was over. 

 

_Comments 123,592_

 

**sehun_is_bae**

gay

Likes: 2039 Comments: 29

 

**ooh_sehun**

YALL WE SHOULD START A WORLDWIDE SEARCH FOR SUHO AND REUNITE THEM 

Likes: 1394 Comments: 90 

 

**junoodles**

I'm here Sehun, we can talk whenever you want 

Likes: 4473 Comments: 121 

 

Sehun did end up talking to him. They reconnected, although it was made a little awkward by Sehun's confession that Junmyeon never actually answered. Sehun and Junmyeon quite happily managed to remain in contact almost always even if they could only talk under Sehun's videos due to the fact that Junmyeon and Sehun couldn't exactly give out their phone numbers. So they created insta accs with the same usernames and Junmyeon dmed Sehun where he lived and his phone number. Amazingly, they turned out to be in the same area and they agreed to meet up at a small cafe about five minutes away from both of them. 

They talked. A lot. There was so much for them to say. And Sehun's popularity was definitely rising, causing it to be hard for him to appear in public without being spotted. Junmyeon hadn't become an author, he instead turned to editing and he was happy with his job. However, one thing absent from their conversation was the fact Sehun had admitted to being gay and that he confessed to Junmyeon. For now, for Sehun, being able to talk to Junmyeon was enough. Because Sehun is  ~~odd~~ Sehun, he asked Junmyeon to appear on his channel as a guest. Of course Junmyeon is whipped for him and he agreed. 

 

_oohsehun had uploaded a new video: IM HAPPY_

 

 

The video consisted of Sehun saying yehet a lot and Junmyeon giggling. Also the only sentences they managed to say was literally just an introduction and how happy Sehun was to be able to see Junmyeon after three years. Then it became a bunch of yehets and giggles. 

 

_Comments 212,135_

 

**sehun_is_bae**

Im so happy for you!!! I hope you both have a great life together 

Likes: 3198 Comments: 128 

 

**sehunnie**

thats gay 

Likes: 2194 Comments: 13 

 

**junoodles**

stan me @ baekbyun im gr8 -baekhyun 

Likes 1838 Comments: 384 

 

Maybe Junmyeon liked Sehun. Because Sehun was a great person. He had many good qualities, including helping Junmyeon clean up and stuff. Junmyeon didn't know. What he did know though, was that they needed to talk. Desperately. 

 

However, they never talked. Junmyeon and Sehun went back to their old friendship and didn't talk about Sehun's crush. But one day, Sehun and Junmyeon were once again, hanging out at Sehun's place and Junmyeon was giggling and something Sehun had said. Sehun couldn't help it, he kissed him. Before Junmyeon could understand what was going on, Sehun ran away. Junmyeon chased him. He caught up to Sehun, but didn't say anything, instead, he kissed him back. 

 

They talked about their relationship. Actually, neither of them asked the other out, they just agreed to being boyfriends. Baekhyun laughed at their lack of romance. But they were happy and that was all that mattered. Junmyeon and Sehun never went on dates, as they wouldboth rather stay home, plus if it was easier for them to kiss, who needed to know? 

 

_oohsehun has uploaded a new video: meet my bf_

 

So Sehun outed his boyfriend. But Junmyeon didn't care. He did need to let people know eventually, right? They were happy and nothing could tear them apart. And if Sehun started uploading more videos with Junmyeon and made a whole series on how much he loved Junmyeon, well, hunho became a very big ship. With Sehun and zjunmyeon only fueling it further. Because on the day of their one year anniversary, Junmyeon made a special video for his Sehun about how much he loved him. Sehun responded with fifty videos consisting of "yehet" and "I love Kim "Junmyeon". Their relationship quickly became well-known and popular. 

 

_oohsehun has uploaded a new video: marry me?_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending, I'm tired and busy and wanted to publish a new fic so I hope you enjoyed my shit and leave a comment and kudos? also please check out my other works


End file.
